Weekend At Rinoa's
by Jojo Stix
Summary: Squall's depressed over Rinoa being Comatose and the others decide to do something about it


Weekend at Rinoa's  
By Jojo Stix  
  
Author's notes/warnings: I do not own these characters, Squaresoft does. This fic was inspired by the third disc of the game and remembering the plot for the movie Weekend at Bernie's. It would have never been written had I not opened my mouth and ask the Virgin Priestess of Evil if someone had written a fic about it, they hadn't and I was elected. What follows is what my mind comes out when I'm bored at work. Enjoy.  
  
Squall was being, well, Squall. That was the only way one could describe the sullen and angst fit that Squall was going through. To the untrained eye, he was being his normal self but he was actually more angst filled then normal. Ever since that fateful battle with Edea, he had spent all his time either in his room or in the infirmary.  
  
Selphie knew what was wrong, she saw all the warning signs, and it was the unconscious Rinoa. Since she wasn't awake, she wasn't there to keep Squall from being too angsty. That's why Selphie had to figure a way to snap him out of his fit. A little known fact about Selphie was that she wasn't normally the cheerful girl who liked to make things go boom. In fact, the only reason she was cheerful was because she was the heiress to a Pixy Stix factory, thus entitling her to a lifetime supply of the sugary crack. Since she was on a sugar rush, she couldn't stand to see anyone so sad, so Selphie plotted. Soon she came up with the perfect plan.   
  
The first part of her plan required getting everyone else to help, but that was easy. Irvine didn't seem to mind helping just because Selphie asked. Quistis was more then happy to help cheer up the leader of the team, and Zell happily agreed once Selphie promised to share her Pixy Stix supply.  
Squall sulked down the corridor towards the infirmary. As usual, he was deep in thought. So deep, that he didn't realize that he had bumped into Zell.  
  
"Hey Squall, you'll never believe what happened."  
  
Squall did not respond.  
  
"Aren't you even going to guess?"  
  
"….Whatever." The tight pant wearing teen replied.  
  
"C'mon, just try to guess." Zell pleaded.  
  
"Does it have something to do with that furry hot dog you had last night?"  
Zell grew quite green, that was something he'd rather forget. Within a minute, he perked up and started moving around. Yes, that was good stuff Selphie gave him.  
  
"Forget it, it's just about Rinoa." Zell said as he walked off.  
  
Rinoa? What about Rinoa? Had she died? Would he never get a chance to hear her voice again? Was Squall ever going to stop thinking to himself and actually go see what was going on? Too bad he wasn't going to find out just then since he blacked out.  
  
'Great, Ellone what are you doing to me now?' Squall thought as he began to dream again.  
  
Laguna Loire wandered through the unknown street. The air was crisp and cool as the raven haired man waited for his friends. As he leaned against a street sign, he grinned. There was still a few minutes until they arrived, it was just enough time.  
  
A minute later, Kiros and Ward made their way down the street. For some inane reason, Laguna had asked them to meet him on a street instead of his house.  
  
"…." Ward told Kiros.  
  
"What? He wouldn't be there." Kiros said as he looked up. "Then again."  
  
Laguna had climbed up the pole and pulled out a large black marker. Instead of Cid Blvd, the sign now read in big bold letters "Laguna." Underneath it in small print, were the words, "was here." With his usual smile, he slid down the pole to his waiting friends.  
  
"Hi guys." Laguna said cheerfully.  
  
"That's the fourth sign this week." Kiros said dryly. "If you keep this up, everyone will start to think these streets are called Laguna."  
  
"Squall, are you still paying attention?" Ellone asked as the scene faded.  
  
"Sis, what was the point of that?"  
  
"Nothing, I just thought it was funny. I thought you could use the laugh."  
  
"By having me dream I was a moron?"  
  
"You and Uncle Laguna have more in common then you think." Ellone smiled as she cut the connection.  
  
"I'm not like him." Squall shouted as he woke up.  
  
"Yo Squall, are you coming or not?" Zell asked as he ran up to him.   
While Squall was passed out, Zell had managed to run around the garden quite a few times. Yup, that stuff Selphie gave him was potent.  
  
"….Whatever." Squall shrugged as he followed the tattooed blonde to the infirmary.  
  
To his surprise, Rinoa was sitting up and talking to everyone. The only thing that was different was that she was wearing sunglasses and her lips seemed like they weren't moving.  
  
"Rinoa." Squall whispered.  
  
With Quistis and Selphie's help, Rinoa walked over to him.  
  
"Did we win?" Rinoa asked. She sounded a bit funny but Squall was too overjoyed that she was awake to notice that her lips didn't move once.  
  
"Are you all right?" Squall asked.   
  
"Yes, I must have fainted." Rinoa told him sweetly.  
  
"Why are you wearing such dark glasses?" Squall asked.  
  
"Doctor's orders." Quistis interjected. "Her eyes are very sensitive to the light right now."  
  
"Would you guys give us a moment?" Squall asked as everyone looked at him.  
  
"Squall Leonhart to the bridge." A voice rang out over the comm. System. At the same time, the entire room sighed. Without a word, Squall left.  
  
"Booyaka!" Selphie yelled. "It worked."  
  
"I can't believe it." Quistis said as she lay Rinoa down. "Now can we really convince him she's fine?"  
  
"We'll have to." Irvine said as he stepped from behind a curtain. "Squall would kill us."  
  
"Especially since you do a killer Rinoa impression Irvine." Zell told the cowboy.  
  
"Why thank you very much." Irvine said as Rinoa.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Squall sat there thinking, Rinoa had been acting odd recently. Every time he wanted to talk to her alone, she insisted somebody else was with them. Selphie had confided to Squall that Rinoa was going through some "female problems," and Squall being male, happily left it at that.  
  
Rinoa sat in-between Selphie and Irvine as they sat in Cid's office. The headmaster hadn't been seen for awhile but it was also the bridge to the flying garden. Xu looked at the group worriedly.  
  
"I see you all are getting along well." Xu mused.  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" Selphie asked innocently.  
  
"Squall, are you dreaming again?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"What? Oh sorry." Squall apologized. "I was just thinking how quiet you were. Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Sure I am." Rinoa said as she put her hand on Squall's shoulder. "Why would you think otherwise?"  
  
Squall shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the room. Xu cleared her throat as the puppeteers tried to move Rinoa.  
  
"So, how are you handling those moments when he wants to be alone with Rinoa?" She asked the pair.  
  
"Using float and confuse of course." Selphie smiled. "Irvine will just have to hide in the bushes are something."  
  
"Bushes?" Irvine asked. "But Selphie, you never know what perverts are in the bushes."  
  
"Use this." Xu said as she handed him a shoe.  
  
So Selphie casted a float on Rinoa and gently pushed her down to the quad. There, Squall was waiting near the stage. The hyper one then booted Irvine into some shrubbery nearby.  
  
"Uh Rinoa." Squall said as Rinoa floated past him.  
  
"Isn't it a lovely day?" Irvine said from the bushes. Unfortunately, the bushes were on the opposite end of the quad from Rinoa.  
  
"What's going on?" Squall asked as he grabbed Rinoa. The float spell decided to wear off right then and she slumped into his arms.  
  
"Oops." Selphie said. "I forgot to cast confuse on Squall." She took a couple of hits from a Pixy Stix and decided to do damage control.  
  
"Rinoa? Rinoa" Squall yelled as he removed her glasses. 'She's still asleep.' Gently he lay her onto the ground before drawing his gunblade and attacking the bushes. "Who's in there?"   
  
"Hey Squall, you know me, looking for love in all the wrong places." Irvine chuckled nervously as a long, hard gunblade was pointed at him.  
  
"Squall!" Selphie sang as she bounced up. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'll tell you what's wrong, she's dead, that's what's wrong." Squall said.  
  
"No, no, she's uh, resting."  
  
"Look I know a dead Rinoa when I see one, and I'm looking at one right now."  
  
"No no she's not dead, she's, she's resting. Remarkable girl that Rinoa Heartilly, beautiful plumage." Selphie said cheerfully.  
  
"The plumage don't enter into it. She's stone dead."  
  
"Nonononono, no no! She's resting." Selphie assured him.  
  
"All right then, she's resting. I'll wake her up." Squall said. "Hello Miss Rinoa Heartilly! I've got a lovely knight for you if you show…"   
  
Selphie kicked Rinoa's arm so that it moved. "There, she moved."  
  
"No she didn't. That was you kicking her."  
  
"I never!!"  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"I never, never did anything."  
  
"Hello Rinoa!" Squall yelled. "Testing! Testing! Testing! This is your nine o'clock alarm call." The gunblade wielding youth picks up Rinoa and spins her around a few times, then he throws her into the air and watches her fall to the ground. "Now, that's what I call a dead Rinoa."  
  
"No, she's just stunned."  
  
"Stunned?" Squall asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, you stunned her, just as she was waking up you meanie."   
  
"Look, I don't want to deal with this anymore." Squall said as he picked up Rinoa.  
  
So Squall sulked away with the unconscious Rinoa on his back. He figured since the others wouldn't be able to help, he would need to find Ellone. Then he began to walk.  



End file.
